1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid compressing system, more particularly to a fluid compressing system including a rotary compressor formed with an oil-releasing port in fluid communication with an oil-adjusting tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional rotary compressor that includes a housing 11, a stator 12 disposed in the housing 11, a rotor 13 coupled magnetically to the stator 12, a rotary shaft 14 secured to the rotor 13, a cylinder 15 disposed in the housing 11, and a roller 16 disposed eccentrically in the cylinder 15 and mounted on the rotary shaft 14. The housing 11 defines an oil chamber 110 for receiving lubricant oil therein, a suction port 111 for withdrawing a fluid, such as a coolant, from an external source (not shown) into the cylinder 15, and a discharging port 112 for discharging a high pressurized fluid from the cylinder 15. The conventional rotary compressor is disadvantageous in that the lubricant oil body in the oil chamber 110 swirls upon rotation of the rotary shaft 14, which results in a relatively high liquid level of the lubricant oil near the wall of the housing 11. As a consequence, the high liquid level lubricant oil tends to be carried by the high pressurized fluid through the discharging port 112, which, in turn, results in a low liquid level of the lubricant oil in the oil chamber 110, thereby resulting in damage to the rotary compressor or reduction in the service life of the rotary compressor.